1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a medium conveyance apparatus for manual feeding tray of an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In conventional medium conveyance apparatuses and image forming apparatuses, a medium mounting unit is attached to an apparatus body. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-228832 discloses such a medium mounting unit (particularly, 6 page, FIG. 1).
With such an apparatus, it is not easy to render medium conveyance stable for a long time at a time that media are fed out of the medium mounting unit, so that improvements in conveyance performance are in need.